


Fire by the Fire

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Femme Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: This is my Ineffable Holiday 2020 gift for the wonderfully talented ranguvar82. They had requested three prompts, and I was able to fulfill two of them in this artwork: genderfluid Crowley in a dress and heels, and Crowley and Aziraphale cuddling by the fire in their cottage. They are at the start of a night of romance.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Fire by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranguvar82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Obedient Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083077) by [ranguvar82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82). 



> This scene is inspired by the second set of stories in The Angel and his Artist series that ranguvar82 published this summer. I was so taken by the descriptions of Crowley presenting as Tonya, that I knew I wanted to illustrate her at some point. In their relationship, Aziraphale starts to explore his own genderfluid aspects as well, so I depicted him as male presenting but with eyeliner and an earring, which Crowley finds very appealing.


End file.
